The present invention relates to a knife holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kitchen knife holder which has a hollow casing made of thermosetting plastics.
A conventional knife holder is made of wood. The wooden knife holder is easily moist and mildewed. It is difficult to clean the interior of the wooden knife holder. Furthermore, insects such as ants and cockroaches may enter the conventional knife holder.